


The First of Many

by adrift_me



Series: Old Light, New Light [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crow deserves all the hugs!, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: It is a refreshing thing that happens on the tenth day of his and the Guardian’s acquaintance, not that he counted.Crow gets a hug, it is simple as that. Or is it?
Relationships: Guardian/Crow, Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Old Light, New Light [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090106
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fic :) This is a prompt fill I got on tumblr, and it's relatively short. [You can send me one too!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

In the few years of Crow’s lightbearing existence, human contact has become not a luxury, but an impossibility. What touch he did experience was the burning grasp of empowered hands, tearing him apart until Glint could ressurect him, away from the scorching eyes of hatred and despisal. For reasons Crow never knew, too, and that alone set such scars into his skin that he could mention to no one but his ghost.

It is a refreshing thing that happens on the tenth day of his and the Guardian’s acquaintance, not that he counted.

His chin on their shoulder and his arms circled around their waist. Heavily armored hands rest on his body, weightier than a bird mother’s wings on her spawn, but just as comfortable.

“I have felt how you are, Crow,” the Guardian says, and shivers run down Crow’s spine as he feels the voice in every inch of his skin. “And it gets better. I promise.”

Crow’s heart beats so fast, skips the pounding beats as if it is running out of time. He wants it to pause, to stop, to slow down a little, so he can savour the moment, but anxiety and excitement fill his ears with noise.

It settles down moments later, and the Guardian still holds him.

The Guardian is hugging him, and Crow feels brighter than with light coursing through his veins.

His arms tighten around the Guardian, showing neediness that he can’t quite voice in words, it would sound hollow against what he truly feels. The terror and sickness of the day washes away, and something new, something inexplicable, trust and safety, fill his heart for the first time in his short life.

He holds onto the Guardian and leans forward to press his face into the fabric folds on their shoulder. For how long he doesn’t let go, he wouldn’t tell even Glint. But the hour grows into the purple dusk of the Tangled Shore, and the air becomes still when they step away from each other.

In secrecy from the Spider, the Guardian never leaves the little nook where the Crow perches that night.


End file.
